


Something in Common

by PeroxidePirate



Category: Tortall - Pierce
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxidePirate/pseuds/PeroxidePirate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snapshots of a complicated relationship -- or, more precisely, a complicated set of relationships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raoul's point of view on Kel and Buri.

“Crone's teats!” Buri swore, from behind the privy door. “Kel! Are there any pads in here?”

“In that basket, under the clothes rack.” Kel sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

“Wait, where are you...?” I began.

She made a shushing motion with her hands, and pulled on a dressing gown before crossing the room to the hearth.

From the privy, I could only hear the occasional grumble, and noises of Buri moving around.

Then she appeared in the doorway, still grumbling. “As if every four weeks wasn't enough – it's barely been three and a half!”

Kel looked up, apologetic for some reason. “And you haven't even had time to unpack yet. It must be because mine started day-before-yesterday.”

Buri glared at her.

“Here, sit down.” Kel put an arm around Buri, leading her to a chair beside the hearth. “The first day's always worst for you, isn't it? I'm making some tea.”

As I watched, Buri's expression softened completely. “Thanks,” she said, with genuine affection. “I know it's not your fault.”

Kel shrugged, moving behind the chair to rub Buri's shoulders. “I think I snapped at you, last time it was the other way around.”

Buri shifted, stretching up, and captured Kel's mouth in a kiss. I blinked, taking it in. Much as I love them both, they understand each other in a way I will never understand them.

I sighed, reaching for my own dressing gown. “I'll be in my study,” I said. I'm not sure if they heard me or not.


	2. Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel's point of view on Raoul and Buri.

  
It was early spring and the air was cool, so we drew close to the campfire. It was my turn to wash the dishes, and by the time I was done, Raoul and Buri were sitting together on the longer of two logs we'd pulled into the clearing. I settled myself on the shorter one, across the fire.

“Do you remember,” Raoul was saying, “that pony – the very first one, when they were so afraid...”

“... So afraid he'd fall off!” Buri took up the tale. “But that thing couldn't have dumped Arram Draper, much less a child who was born with horse sense!” She was laughing, cheeks pink with firelight and wine.

He laughed, too, arm around her waist. “Oh, I remember like it was yesterday.”

_What child?_ I wanted to ask. _Why do I feel like I should know who Arram Draper is? When did all this happen?_

But I already knew the answer to that last question: it was long ago, before, when they were already friends and I was still a child.

“Those were the days,” Buri mused. Watching Raoul kiss her, I told myself she didn't mean it. But as I laid out my bedroll and crawled inside it, alone, I wondered if she did.


	3. Status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buri's point of view on Raoul and Kel.

  
Goldenlake was hosting a tournament, which definitely wasn't my idea. At least Raoul's scholarly brother and refined sister-in-law agreed to take charge of the social side of it, leaving us to organize the visiting knights and manage the lists.

I came home to find Kel drawing up rosters and brackets, debating with Raoul.

“Well, you can't put me with the Eldornes, either!” she argued. “Lerant's forgiven me, but his uncles persist in calling me a slut every chance they get.”

“Delia's younger brothers?” Raoul shuddered. “She's still in her tower, pouring poison into their ears, going on about how much better things would be if she was queen. They put me with the lot they hold responsible for that.”

Both their heads turned toward me. “Oh, no.” I held up my hands, palm out. “I refuse to deal with those people. Lerant is the only one I could stand, and after he almost took our Kel away...”

“I never even considered it,” she interrupted, quickly.

That wasn't exactly how I remembered it, but I let it go. “Look,” I pointed out, quite reasonably, “wouldn't it be better for everyone if we just don't invite Eldorne? They're not really good fighters, anyway.”

The look Kel and Raoul exchanged said many things, but first among them was, _Oh, how little she understands._

“Buri, we can't--” Kel began, and then stopped. Following her line of sight, I saw that Raoul was shaking his head.

“What?” I asked them both.

“Nevermind,” Raoul said. “We'll sort it out.” He leaned over the back of Kel's chair, peering at a slate covered in what could have been chicken scratches, for all I understood. “Kel, who else could we move?”

“Naxens, maybe?” She glanced up at him. “Do you think they'd take offense?”

The look he gave her was full of so much pride and affection that I had to look away. “I'll be in the stables,” I muttered, turning my back. No one even answered.


	4. Uncertainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel worries about Buri's absence.

  
Buri wasn't at dinner that night. She'd left word that she was going riding, and would be back before morning but not before nightfall. Raoul and I exchanged worried glances across the table, but we didn't discuss it then. Sir Devin and Lady Sofia are very accepting, all told, but when the three of us have problems, we try very hard not to involve Raoul's family.

“Do you think she's all right?” I asked, as Raoul and I got ready for bed.

“I'm sure she is.” He kissed my forehead, reassuring far more than arousing, and I was grateful that he understood. It happens often enough, that only two of us can be together, and there are no jealousies then. But that night, when Buri had walked out without explaining, making love with her husband would have seemed wrong.


	5. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buri comes home.

When I woke it was still night, and Buri was sitting on the bench in front of the window.

I slid out of bed, dragging one of the blankets with me. The weather was cool, and our nightshirts left our legs mostly bare. “Hey.” I settled in beside Buri, hoping she would lean against my shoulder. The blanket was big enough for both of us.

“Hey.” She just kept looking out the window.

“What happened earlier? Are you all right?”

She waited a while before she answered me. “You should have been the one to marry him, Kel. You'd've made a much better noble lady.”

“Buri, no! Don't say that.”

“I should have been the mistress and you should have been the wife.”

Her words made my blood run cold. “Don't say that.” I gripped her shoulders. “You know it's not like that. I am not your husband's mistress.” I was furious with her, for a minute, but just to prove my point, I kissed her.

I thought she might resist me, but instead she kissed back, hot and fierce, pushing forward until I fell back onto the bench. She caught me, hand behind my head, just before my skull would have hit the hard wood surface. Her mouth never once left mine.

When we stopped at last, my nightshirt was undone and hers was off completely, and the blanket was sliding to the floor. “We're partners, all three of us,” I said. “Don't be stupid.”

“You're right.” She flashed me a grin. “The bed's right there. It's stupid that we're on this bench.”

“We were talking. Or are we done now?”

Our eyes met, and held, and I saw we understood each other again. “We're done,” Buri said. “Let's go to bed.”

“Good.” Raoul's voice came out of the dark room. He was laying on his side, watching us, and I had no idea how long he'd been awake. “I'm starting to get lonesome over here."


End file.
